utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Anba
Anba (アンバ) is a singer with a solid, deeper ranged voice, who is known for her ability to genderbend, making her a " " or a trap singer. But she can sing equally well in a higher voice, as heard in her cover of "Jougen no Tsuki" with Vulkain. She is active on both YouTube and Nico Nico Douga, where she holds regular live sessions. Although she mixes most of her covers by herself, she very often joins collaborations. She has previously had her covers mixed by Cillia (for "WAVE" ) and Momocashew (for "PONPONPON" ) and also lists Luki as her official animator. On February 15 2013, Anba's channel got deleted by Google. She was able to recover it, and now has a back-up channel by the name of AnbaLenU2B Along with Lucy, Niiro, Lemon and Gulru, she is part of a twitter group called the "Chumps." Overall, she is known to be very cheerful and friendly to those who approach her. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of VocaLight # Member of insertnamehere (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of wwwwwwwwww (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) # Member of Umeshu-time with Vulkain (in the KCEDB2) # Leader of a circle called Croɴest with the other members being Lulu (artist) and Luki (animator). # Participant of the KCEDB1 with momocashew List of Covered Songs (2009.08.07) # "Boku to Alice no Wonderland" (Mine and Alice's Wonderland) (2010.06.08) # "Fukkireta" -Belgium/Len ver.- (2010.06.19) # "Happy Synthesizer" -English ver.- (2011.02.07) # "Pandora hearts Fan-Drama" (2011.02.13) # "International cooking channel: Valentine" (2011.02.19) # "Happy B-lated Birthday for Ameiro-san" (2011.04.14) # "Shinpakusuu #8022" (Heart Rate #8022) -English ver.- (2011.04.25) # "Tabiji　" (Journey) (2011.05.06) # "Hana ge Tadoru Ito" feat. Anba, Aniki, Carmen, Caspy, Cir, ¤Fyre, Joakkar, Juju, KoKo, Kran, Lucy, Miku-tan, Yanovi and Sagara Yoru (2011.05.31) # "Kimi ni Mune Kyun" (2011.06.22) # "ReAct" -English ver.- feat. Anba, Miku-tan and KoKo (2011.06.26) # "LOVELESS×××" (2011.07.01) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream eating Monochrome Baku) -English ver.- (2011.07.05) # "Anba's Uta no prince sama rant" (2011.07.17) # "Tonde! Mawatte! Mata Raishuu" (Jump! Spin! See You Next Week) (2011.08.04) # "Gontakure" (2011.08.17) # "Hakaokuri no Uta" (Gravesending Song) (2011.09.04) # "Saa, Docchi?" (Well, Which one?) (2011.09.08) # "(true story) Me and my friend unicorn" (2011.09.11) # "Juvenile" (2011.11.01) # "Emily" feat. Anba and Himuro (2011.11.03) # "World's contrast" (2011.11.06) # "Panda Hero" -English ver.- (2011.11.11) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) -Trap ver.- feat. Anba and ehmz (2011.11.16) # "Waiting for you" (2011.11.23) # "Doku Ringo to Cinderella" (Poisoned Apple and Cinderella) (2011.11.23) # "Kagefumi Etranger" (Shadowstepping Etranger) (2011.12.05) # "In the end" (Linkin Park song) (2011.12.20) # "Twitter" (2011.12.27) # "Stronger" -Rap ver.- (2011.12.28) # "Gossip" feat. insertnamehere (2012.01.23) # "FRAME OUT" (2012.02.03) # "Marygold" (2012.02.12) # "The mad hatter" (2012.02.18) # "Jinsei Reset Button" feat. insertnamehere (2012.02.25) # "Liar's reward" (2012.03.03) # "PONPONPON" feat. Anba and Momocashew (2012.03.04) # "World's End・Dancehall" feat. insertnamehere (2012.03.27) # "Super hero" (2012.04.05) # "Valshe no Baru no Hate" (2012.04.29) # "Tapinana no Uta" -Tapioca no Uta parody- (2012.05.04) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi wo Omofu" (Leave in Summer, Yet You're in my Fluffoughts) (2012.05.28) # "Dou ni Mo Tomaranai" (Can't stop us) feat. Anba, mong and Katie (2012.06.01) # "Isshin Furan" (Wholehearted) (2012.06.17) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut off Line) -English ver.- (2012.06.26) # "Dancer in the Dark" (2012.07.02) # "Kimi to Mata, Aeru Hi Made" (Until the Day I Can See You Again) (2012.07.18) # "HALO" feat. Anba, ehmz, hartless, Ian, Katie, Kenta, Kura, lemonpurify, Mango, neneki, Razzy, Rosa, Saint, Yuujou, Myst and Kyo (2012.07.21) # "Hello Strobe" -Freedom Rap English ver.- (2012.08.07) # "Starlight Keeper" (2012.08.28) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.09.22) # "Melancholic" (2012.10.04) # "Pumpkin march" (2012.11.16) # "WAVE" (2012.11.18) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsuki Aitai" (I don't Care who, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.06) # "Jabberwocky・Jaberwocka" feat. Anba and Nyamai (2012.12.09) # "Gravekeeper" (2012.12.19) # "Sarumane Isutori Game" feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.01.19) # "Little Toy Robot" (2013.01.21) # "Maji Love 1000%" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Anba, ehmz, Lemonpurify and hakubaiLen (2013.02.13) # "CULTURE Liberalization Ward" feat. Anba and K-chan (2013.02.27) # "stone cold" feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.03.02) # "Prayer" (Prince of Tennis song) (2013.04.11) # "Fly Now, Fallen Crow" (2013.04.12) # "Teen Titans GO!" (2013.04.21) # "Romantic Breaker" (2013.05.02) # "Un Monde Sans Danger" (A World Without Danger) (Code Lyoko song) (2013.05.04) # "Empath 144 x Material World" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ and wwwwwwwwww (2013.05.18) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging Idol Syndrome) (2013.06.03) # "Won't That Girl's Skirt Accidentally Flip?" (2013.06.28) # "Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku" feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.07.19) # "Deception" (2013.08.01) # "Give Me Moneeeeeeeeeey!!!" feat. Anba and Vulkain (2013.08.11) # "TonTon Mae!" feat. Anba and Heiki (2013.08.15) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (Crescent Moon) feat. Anba and Vulkain (2013.08.17) # "Ambitious" feat. Anba and Vulkain (2013.08.29) # "High Ranged Test" (2013.08.29) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.09.09) }} Discography Gallery Trivia to celebrate it. * When talking in Japanese, she refers to herself with the male pronoun for I, "boku", making her a . * She is passionate about the "DC-universe".She's especially fond of the Batman comic series wherin her favourite characters are the Robins. * Her favourite voice actress is Minagawa Junko. * She has previously helped the VOCALOID producer Umetora and singer Shoohey with English insert lyrics for their songs. * She has a deep passion for puns and often cracks them to the dismay of her friends. One of her friends made a petition against her pun-habits. * She came up with the #Obamachan hashtag on a whim and with the help of her followers made it trend worldwide. * She's a big fan of youtube vloggers from the UK. * She uses Sm58-shure to record and uses Audacity as the recording software.Her YouTube about page * She often states that her love for the anime series "prince of tennis" (in particularly the love for the main character Echizen Ryoma) made her get deeper into anime and covering songs. Another prince of tennis character she seems to be infatuated with is Tooyama Kintarou", and she posts about both occasionally on her tumblr. * She's a big fan of the korean girl group f(x); her favorite member being Luna.Anba's tweet about f(x)'s Luna * She has recently acquired a big liking to Shingeki no Kyojin's Eren Yeager.Anba's tweet about Eren Jaeger * She has her ears pierced and wishes to do them again a few times more.Anba's tweet about her pierced earsAnba's tweet about her pierced ears 2 * She was born in India but raised in Belgium.Her answer on spring.me regarding where she's from }} External Links * Twitter (English) * Twitter (Japanese) * Blog (LiveJournal) (English) * Blog (Ameblo) (Japanese) * tumblr. * SoundCloud * TmBox * Facebook * The Interviews (Question asking Japanese) * Formspring (Question asking English) * deviantART * Instagram Category:YT Trap Singers